1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a polarizing plate and a liquid crystal display comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarizing plates are used in various display apparatuses, and a typical polarizing plate includes a polarizer and a protective film formed on one or both surfaces of the polarizer. The polarizer is fabricated by uniaxially stretching a film in a machine direction (MD) to exhibit polarization properties. This stretching can cause the polarizer to shrink under high temperature/high humidity conditions. Shrinkage of the polarizer can cause deterioration in the degree of polarization by twisting the absorption axis of the polarizer, and can result in bending of the display panel on which the polarizing plate is mounted. A pressure-sensitive adhesive or a bonding agent is often used to control twisting of the absorption axis of the polarizer by controlling the stress on the polarizing plate during shrinkage. However, pressure-sensitive adhesives and bonding agents are limited in their ability to prevent twisting of the absorption axis of the polarizer, and can cause other problems (such as deteriorations in durability) even when they succeed in preventing polarizer axis twisting. In addition, when used as a protective film, a typical polyethylene terephthalate film can cause rainbow spots (e.g., Moiré patterns), which can become severe due to a reduction in the phase difference of the polarizing plate upon shrinkage.